Dumb Dog!
by Qveen Dree
Summary: Inuyasha has gone and mad Kagome angry yet again and on their anniversary too! First one - shot so don't judge if it isn't that good. IHope you enjoy and don't forget to review!


"Dumb dog!" Kagome yelled to the air as she walked down the side walk trying to get as far away as she could from the person who angered her the most.

"Stupid Inuyasha! I should have known something like this was going to happen. He's such an idiot!"

 _Flashback_

 _Kagome woke up Saturday morning feeling excited. Today was her and Inuyasha's anniversary._

 _' I can't believe it's already been two years since me and Yasha have started dating.' Kagome thought to herself as she started preparing herself for their lunch date at twelve. She went through her usual morning routine starting with brushing her teeth and then taking her shower making sure to use the shampoo that Inuyasha loves. After her shower it was time to figure out was she was going to wear._

 _"I want to be sexy, but nothing to flashy or too out there." Kagome was standing in her closet clad in a green fluffy towel as she looked at all of her clothes and shoes not really sure what wear. She could wear her blue sundress that strapped around her neck and hugged her curves just right, but she wasn't in a sundress mood. It was too hot for pants and shorts were the last thing she wanted to wear._

 _She never understood why it always took girls so long just to figure out what they wanted to wear. She sighed in defeat._

 _"I got it!"_

 _She quickly grabbed her jean mini skirt that wasn't too short and her green halter top. satisfied with her decision she ran to the bathroom to do her hair and make up. She curled her black locks and put half of her hair in a high ponytail. For her make up she didn't have to do much since she doesn't wear make up that much, so she applied a bit of mascara and lip gloss. Once she was satisfied with her look she grabbed her purse and her keys and she was out the door._

 _Inuyasha was already at the cafe when she got there and had already reserved their favorite table for them. They had been coming to this cafe since they first started dating, and each time that they came they would always reserve the same table. Kagome sat down in front of the love of her life and smiled brightly._

 _"Happy anniversary!" She said as she placed a rectangular box in front of him._

 _She had spent a lot of time trying to figure out what to get him, but honestly what do you get someone who has the money to buy anything he wants. That's right Kagome's boyfriend was one the richest men in the world after his father and elder brother of course. Luckily for her she tought of the perfect gift to give him for thir anniversary._

 _"Aw thanks Kags!" He gave her a quick kiss and proceeded to open the present given to. Opening it, there was a silver dog tag that had 'I love you, even when you're being a bad dog. - Kaggy_ _' engraved on it. Inuyasha loved it. It was a bit stereotypical, but it was sweet nonetheless._

 _"Thanks babe. I love it and I love you." He said as he kissed her forehead. God truly blessed him with such a beautiful angel. Without her he would be lost._

 _They enjoyed their lunch and talked their way into the evening. The sun was setting when they left the cafe and they decided to take a walk in the park. It was very peaceful that was until a boy came running up to them._

 _"Kagome is that you? I haven't seen you since high school graduation! How have you been?"_

 _Inuyasha growled but neither Kagome or the strange boy seemed to notice._

 _"Hojo! It's so good too see you. I've been great. How about you?"_

 _Kagome hugged the boy as they continued chatting along._

 ** _' Am I invisible or something?'_**

 _Kagome and Hojo just kept talking not even noticing that Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed._

 ** _'Is she not even going to tell this hobo who I am?'_**

 _He started growling, but not loud enough for them to hear._

 ** _'What the hell kind of shit is this?'_**

 _His growl started getting louder._

 ** _'That's it!'_**

 _"What the hell Kagome?! Am I not standing here?! Of course you wouldn't notice because you're too busy talking to Hobo here!" Inuyasha yelled._

 _"Inuyasha! What is your problem?! I was just talking to an old friend. You're acting like a jealous old dog! I can do what I want ya know!"_

 _The two started arguing fiercely. People who knew about the couple were used to their fights, so the few pedestrians that were also in the park just cleared out knowing how intense their arguments could get. Hojo on the other hand who wasn't aware was shocked to say the least. Seeing how angry Inuyasha looked he thought the worse. Thinking that Inuyasha was going to hit Kagome he stepped in between them and decided to give his two cents. Not a good idea..._

 _"I don't know who you are, but you have no right to speak to a lady like that!" Hojo had guts that's for sure. Not everyone could stand up to a demon, and even though Inuyasha was only a half demon he was still a force to be reckon with._

 _"I'll talk to her however the hell I want to! Who the fuck are you to tell me how to talk to my wench?!"_

 _"Your wench?!" Kagome was pissed off moreso than ever before. Did he really just call her a wench?! Of all of the things he could have called her, he decided that wench was the best one. Yeah there are worst things that he could have called her, but being called a wench still made her angry._

 _"Kagome do you really date this asshole?" Hojo asked with a very concerned look. Hojo could never imagine sweet and gentle Kagome with someone as bitter and rough as him._

 _"Yeah she does date me. What of it?!" Inuyasha was about ready to fight at this point. Who did this guy think he was? And what did he think he was doing? Saving Kagome? From all the fights that they've had Inuyasha knew well enough that Kagome was completely capable of saving herself, no doubt about that._

 _"Look Hojo, there's really no need for you to get invovled. Me and him get into arguments all the time. Thank you for trying to come to my rescue. You're still the same sweet Hojo I used to know in high school." Kagome gave her most vibrant smile and it made Hojo melt._

 _"Well then Kagome, i-if you're sure that you'll be alright. Give me a call sometime, maybe we can get some coffee you and catch up." With that Hojo gave Kagome a hug and it just seemed so natural to him that he gave her a sweet and delicate kiss on her forehead. Wrong move..._

 _Within a split second Inuyasha's fist was connecting with Hojo's jaw._

 _"Inuyasha! What the hell is wrong with you?! Dumb dog! SIT BOY!"_

 _Hell hath no fury like a woman pissed off at her boyfriend for punching an old fried in the jaw. (A/N I know that isn't how it goes, buuut I felt like it would be nice to put my own little flare type thing to it. Now back to the story!)_

 _Kagome had stormed off leaving both of the injured boys in the middle of the park. And here she is now walking down the sidewalk pissed as ever._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Kagome was at home sitting on her couch watching scary chick flicks and eating ice cream.

 _'Typical female stereotype.'_ She thought as she shoveled another spoonful of cookie dough ice cream in her mouth.

She sighed, "He hasn't texted or called me... He better not be mad at me for making him sit again."

After she had calmed down, Kagome became unbearably sad and started to miss Inuyasha terribly bad (A/N Don't you just love rhyming ㈳3)

There was a knock on her door.

"Please let that be the pizza deliver boy!" Kagome got up to open the door surprised to find that it was Inuyasha with the pizza she ordered, candy, flowers, and her favorite ice cream. She was running low on ice cream.

"Hey" his voice was a little sad when he spoke.

"Hi"

Kagome tried to hide how happy she was to see him.

"Can I come in?"

She said nothing as she headed back to the couch and sat back down hearing the door close as she did. Inuyasha sat the items he brought on the coffee table and sat at the end of the couch. The room was silent and their was a slight tension in the air. The silence was killing him. He wanted to say so much, but didn't know how. He felt really bad about everything that had happened. It was their anniversary! They should be enjoying each other's company right now.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry about today. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I shouldn't have punched your friend in the jaw. I took him to the hospital after I woke back up. The doctor said he's going to be fine although his head my be hurting for a few days from the impact. I hope you can forgive me."

Kagome was silent. She was not expecting him to say what he had said. Her silence made him think that she was still angry with him.

 _'Well you really messed up this time Inuyasha.'_ he was beating himself up mentally.

"I'll just go down."

As he got to the door she called for him.

"I forgive you Inuyasha. I always do." She smiled at him and nuzzled his neck as he held her.

"Now for my anniversary present to you."

He let her go and started to search his pocket for that small box that he had been holding on to for months.

"Kagome.."

He got down on one knee.

"Will you..."

Both of their hearts racing.

"Marry me?"

"Yes! Yes you dumb inu! YES! You don't even have to ask!"


End file.
